The Dark Chaotic Masters
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Strange things start happening in Chaotic and all over Perim. Can Tom, Kaz, Peyton, Sharah, the Codemasters, and the best players stop what is going on or will Perim be consumed by the darkness? Please R&R!
1. How it started

The Dark Chaotic Masters

T.B.M.: Here's my first Chaotic story ever.

Tom: I didn't know you like Chaotic.

T.B.M.: Well I got into it thanks to a friend at school. He'll appear in the story but he'll look different. I want to keep his identify safe.

Peyton: What's his favorite tribe?

T.B.M.: The Overworlders of course. I'm using some of my OCs and my pal Shining Bahamut will also appear with an altered appearance.

Sarah: What tribe will he use?

T.B.M.: The M'arrillians, My OC Ben will use Danians, my other OC Elizabeth will use Underworlders, and finally, a new OC called Abbi will use Mipedians.

Kaz: WOW! This is really going to be chaotic!

T.B.M.: Time for the disclaimer. I only own my OCs and what I have on the list on my profile.

* * *

Blazvatan was ripping apart the Broken Edge, looking for Ailav, who was fleeing. Now, you're probably thinking, 'What is going on? Isn't Ailav a Conjuror?' Well, it's a battle. He's some background info. Around 3 months ago, 4 new players came to Chaotic but they weren't normal players. Whenever they won a battle, any cards that were rare or higher in rarity, they were all stolen. They each had a certain tribe they went after, so anyone with that tribe was a target. Unfortunately, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah lost to them.

The Codemasters were worried about this and decided to contact the top 4 tribe players. They were the perfect targets due to them having access to everything there favorite tribes had to offer. When they got word about what was happening, they went to Perim, grabbed all the ultra rare scans they could grab, and started to hunt down the thieves. A month and a half after the news, Kevin, the Overworld master, beat the Overworld thief.

Now, Abbi, the Mipedian queen, was fighting the thief. But luck wasn't on her side. She was Ailav and her opponent was Blazvatan. They were there last creatures and it appears the Mipe-thief, as he calls himself, was going to win again.

He roared, "Heptagon Hail!"

Abbi took 35 damage but gained a mugic.

"You may have taken most of my energy, but I have an ace," she whispered. She pulled out her battlegear, a Mugician's Lyre, and used it.

"Chorus of Cothica! Song of Revival!" she yelled, using the 2 mugic.

Blazvatan over heard her and charged. He attacked with a Blind Furry, ending the battle.

"The winner…Mipe-thief," announced the floating symbol.

Abbi was a 17 year old human that was 5 ft. 2 in. tall. She wore a yellow shirt, a pair of blue jeans, sandals, and a pair of yellow earrings that looked like the Mipedian symbol. She had green eyes and dark blond hair in a pony-tail.

The thief had black hair and eyes. All he wore was a brown cloak. An evil smile was upon his face.

"Well, well, well, miss Mipedian master, it appears that I win the match and your cards," he taunted.

Down at the Port Court, Tom and friends were watching the match. Peyton was very tense.

"Don't worry Peyton. She brought back a creature," Kaz said, hoping to calm his friend down.

Peyton replied, "I know but that dude there has some wickedly sick skills. Siado and I saw the dude take on a Warbeast unarmed. He was like, taking it down licitly split and like a manic!"

"He is tough but he lets it get to his head," someone said from behind.

They looked around and saw a guy. He was 6 ft. tall and 17 years old. He had brown hair, red and black oakleys, red and black clothes and shoes. He even had a red and black cape, and black fingerless gloves. It also appeared that the Danian symbol was sewn on his gloves. Sarah looked at him for 5 seconds and squealed in delight.

"Oh my GOSH!! You're Bugman! The toughest Danian player ever known! You even have connections with the queen!" Sarah cheered.

The person flicked his hair and said, "That would be me. Ben Tryson, Danian pro. Beat me and you can get any 3 Danian scans you want."

"Wow! I hear you beat 4 Codemasters!" Peyton cheered.

Ben nodded, "That's true, and Abbi is my student. I've been teaching her everything I can."

"No wonder she's so tough," Tom commented.

Ben nodded and they refocused there attention at the screen. Back in the dome, Abbi brought back her Blazvatan so she would have a chance.

"Ha! Your Blazvatan already lost to mine so you have no chance," the thief taunted.

Abbi narrowed her eyes and said, "Because you used Fanfare of the Vanishing mugic to hide and attack. But now that you have no more mugic, you're a sitting duck."

"Vanisher, please activate your location randomizer."

She did just that. "The next location is……Catacombs of the Conjurors."

"Blazvatan attacks Blazvatan," Abbi said before pressing the square with the creature's picture on it.

They both turned into said creature. "I've had plenty of practice here so you're in for it," Abbi taunted.

The Mipe-thief laughed and said, "You have no chance."

They were teleported there. Abbi looked left and right twice, trying to be cautious.

"Progressive Speed!"

It was too late to dodge the attack. It hit her at full force, dealing a massive 30 damage to her and knocking her to the ground. She slowly turned around and saw him with some kind of strange crown on his head. She hit him with a Sand Strike, dealing 25 points of damage to him.

"Thanks to my Aspect Amplifier of Speed, my speed based attacks can do more damage to you. Now for Shriek Shock!" he let out a loud roar and it dealt another 10 points of damage. "Now to finish you!" he roared.

Abbi pulled back one claw and shouted, "Slash Claw!"

She hit him with all her might. Finishing him off and winning the match.

"The winner is……Vanisher."

Mipe-thief stomped his feet in anger and frustration. He couldn't believe that he lost to some girl. Now he was in big trouble with the Codemasters.

Abbi took her scanner and said, "Too bad for you, now I have returned all the cards you stolen and you can't take them anymore."

She turned around and left. Mipe-thief felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Codemaster Crellan. He was one of the toughest Codemasters around.

"We need to talk," said Crellan.

Abbi entered the Port Court and everyone who lost to the thief was cheering for her.

"You're the best!" "Mipedians rule and you prove it!" "Warbeast are awesome!" "Take me on sometime!" These were a few of the things they cheered to her.

Abbi went up to Ben and said, "I guess I failed to impress you sir."

Ben replied, "Quiet the opposite Abbi, you were amazing. Using that combo to restore your best creature even though it had a large disadvantage was risky but it worked. I'm proud to have had you as my student."

Abbi was a bit confused at first, wondering what he meant, but soon put it together and said, "You mean you're not going to teach me anymore?"

Ben nodded and said, "You are good enough to start working on you own. Now if you excuse me, Illexia has a job she wants me to do."

Ben went over to the teleporter and went to Mount Pillar. Abbi decided to head out to the Mipedim Oasis and tell Prince Mudeenu about the thief.

"I'm heading down to the Underworld. H'earring might have some new thing for me to scan," said Kaz before heading out.

He teleported to the Underworld, and standing right in-front of him was the cute little creature himself.

"Hi Kaz," greeted H'earring, waving at his best friend. "What did you bring me?"

Kaz smiled, pulled out a jar out of his backpack, and answered, "Some pond scum from Skeleton Lake. It's your favorite kind of pond scum."

H'earring opened the jar and happily devoured the contents inside it. Kaz put on a grossed out face, hoping that it was worth it. Well, anything was worth grabbing rotten fungus fruit, old Dractyl scales, pond scum, and any other gross treats for good gear, mugic, or creatures.

H'earring finished the last of the scum and said, "I know where this really powerful creature lives. His name is Ilx and I saw some girl cheering when she scanned him. The girl's name is Elizabeth. I followed her and that's how I found him."

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go get him!" Kaz grabbed H'earring's hand and ran while poor H'earring screamed the whole way.

**Sometime later**

Both of them were in Everrain. H'earring said this is where he last saw Ilx. They started looking and soon found him. Ilx was a strange creature. It had 4 eyes, and it appeared to be made from some kind of fog. Kaz had no idea what it was but H'earring did.

"That's Ilx, but be careful because Ilx tried to hurt that girl earlier," H'earring warned.

Kaz pulled out his scanner and said, "Don't worry H'earring. That thing is in range so I can scan him with no problem."

Kaz got the scan and said, "We better leave H'earring. I don't want to know what that thing can do to us."

H'earring nodded and left for home. Kaz went back to Chaotic and went to a special table. He put in his scanner and looked over Ilx. He was a super rare creature so it was worth collecting the pond scum. He could only use air attacks but he had Air 5. (That means all air attacks made by Ilx do an extra 5 damage if you were wondering.) He also saw that he had Reckless 5 and 1 mugic. But what he read next was amazing. If the opponent's creature didn't have any battle gear, Ilx would get another Air 5 but another Reckless 5.

"This thing is amazing," Kaz said in awe.

Tom walked over and saw the creature. "Nice new creature Kaz. He looks pretty deadly," Tom commented.

Kaz said, "I know. His wisdom and speed aren't really high, but his high power and energy should cover that."

A girl was walking by and noticed the scan and Kaz. "Aren't you KidChaor?" she asked.

Kaz looked up and looked at her. She was 5 ft. 2 in. tall and appeared to be 15 years old. She had short blond hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a t-shirt that was white on the front and red on the shoulders and back. She also wore a pair of blue jeans with the Underworld symbol sewn on them, and white sneakers.

Kaz nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm KidChaor. Call me Kaz."

The girl extended her hand, they shook and she said, "My name is Elizabeth. My screen name is Underqueen."

Kaz almost had a panic attack. He raised a shaky hand, pointed at her, and asked, "Underqueen! You mean, as in the most famous Underworld player?!"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "The one and only. I was looking for you so I could get some help."

Kaz almost fainted. The most well known Underworld player, asking him for help! This was crazy!

Kaz shook his head and asked, "Sure! What do you need?"

Elizabeth's cheeks became slightly pink and said, "Well, I want to know where the best Underworlder is so I can add him or her to my deck."

Kaz grabbed her hand and said, "I know EXACTILY where to find him! I'll take you to him right now!"

They went to Underworld City and Kaz almost dragged her all the way to something scary. He had red skin, a large golden belt, a big pair of boots, a pair of blue horns coming out of the sides of his head, a pointy chin, a pair of large oval shaped things on his arms covered in spikes, his back was also covered in spikes. He had a red tail with spines going down it. He appeared to be quiet strong. Who was this you maybe be asking? (If you've never seen him before that is.) It was the one, the only, ruler of the Underworld, CHAOR! (Chaor PWNS all other Underworlders!)

"Chaor?" Elizabeth asked, quiet confused about why Kaz brought her to him.

Kaz nodded and said, "Chaor has never lost a match at the Underworld Colosseum; his stats are off the charts, and NO one dares defy him."

'Sounds like my brother,' she thought.

"What brings you here Elizabeth? Want me to set another match for you at the Colosseum?" Chaor asked. His voice was quiet deep.

She shook her head no and answered, "Well, Kaz here says that your the best Underworlder and thinks I should scan you."

Chaor nodded and said, "You may scan me for your game."

Elizabeth scanned him, looked at his stats, and her jaw was hanging.

"With you on my team, I will annihilate that stupid thief!" she cheered.

Chaor asked, "Any luck with the match yet?"

Elizabeth smiled, chuckled nervously, and answered, "That's the thing. He won't fight me unless he and the Danian thief fight my brother and me at the same time."

"WHAT?!?!" Both Kaz and Chaor wailed.

Elizabeth sighed, "It was the only way."

Kaz asked, "How do you know about him Chaor?"

Chaor growled, which made Kaz scared. If Chaor was angry, DON'T get in his way.

He explained, "More and more Chaotic players come down here 3 months ago. I was able to ask one and he said all his cards were stolen by a thief after he lost a match with him. Soon, every location in Perim was over run with players, hoping to get there best cards back."

Elizabeth added, "Then things got worse, we soon found out they could steal them again if you scanned it. When Kevin told Maxxor the news that he beat the Overworld thief, he captured him, and is making him work for Bodal."

Kaz laughed, "Bodal! He's the blabbering black hole of boring! Hate to be in his shoes!"

"When I catch that thief, I'm going to make him wish he never was a thief!" Chaor roared.

Elizabeth looked at a watch and said, "Love to stick around but I have to go. My match is soon and I really need to get ready." She ported out.

Kaz said, "I better get going too. I can't wait to see this." He ported out as well.

Takinom, Chaor's second in command came in and asked, "Can we trust the girl?"

Chaor sighed, "She's the best they got."

**Back at the ****Port Court**

Abbi was sitting at a table, watching the screen.

"What's up Mipedian princess?" asked a guy from behind.

She turned around and saw him. He was 5 ft. 11 in. tall. He had black skin, wore a blue shirt with the Overworld symbol on it, a pair of shorts, and sandals.

"Hey Kevin, or MegaMaxxor. It's time for the Danian and Underworld match of the century. The last of the thieves are going to rumble," Abbi answered.

Kevin pulled up a chair and said, "This should be good."

Abbi nodded. She knew they were strong, but to battle 2 thieves at the same time, this would be really chaotic.

**At the Beta Drome**

Elizabeth entered, standing next to her big brother, Ben Tryson. In front of them was the 2 other most hated players ever known. The Under-thief was a guy who had fiery red hair and brown eyes. The Danian-Thief was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. They both wore brown cloaks.

"Welcome to the first tag team 12 on 12 creature match. The rules are each player must have 6 creatures that will work in teams of 2. The team will share any movement abilities such as range and swift. Each person is allowed 5 locations each. Both creatures must be defeated in order to win. If one creature is defeated, but the team won the battle, the creature will be restored with the same amount of Mugic and battle gear as when there destroyed," the floating symbol explained.

They placed there scanners and they noticed the 12 squares had a line that connected them.

**Ben and Elizabeth's side**

Ben put Makanaz up front on top and gave him the Danian Carapace. Elizabeth put Chaor next to him and gave him a Whepcrack. Then he put Irrabeq with a Vlaric Shard in the middle of the front. Elizabeth put Lord Van Bloot with his Sickle. Then Ben put Ivelaan with an Evergreen Tunic in the last of the front lines. Elizabeth put Brimflame with the Aspect Amplifier of Might.

"The front lines are looking pretty strong," Ben commented.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Let's work on our back up."

Ben put Hiadrom with a Dragon Pulse behind Makanaz and Irrabeq. Elizabeth decided to go with Ilx with a Destructozooka. Then Ben put Hermatred with a Prism of Fright behind Irrabeq and Ivelaan. Elizabeth saw that she had at least 6 mugic counters so she added Ustabe with a Viledriver. Finally, Ben added Illexia, the queen of all Danians in the back and gave her the Talisman of Mandiblor. Elizabeth put H'earring next to her and gave him Dractyl Scales.

"Don't worry about a thing little sis. We can win this match with ease," Ben said, hoping to calm her down.

She shook her head and replied with, "You're right bro. We can win this. All we need is our best locations and mugic and we can win."

They started to grab there mugic. Ben surprisingly put an M'arrilllian mugic on the board along with Chorus of Cothica. Elizabeth grabbed her best Underworld mugic. Then they added there locations. Ben put his top 5 in. Elizabeth added the most dangerous one in her deck. It was Jade Pillar. They soon had everything they wanted and were set.

"Players, lock your decks."

They did and saw there what there opponents had. Krekk and Bierk were up front and Bierk had a Windstrider. Next was Magmon and Katharaz, then Rothar and Uholdan. Behind them was Toxis with Neekwin, then Ooloo paired with Elhadd, and all the way in the back was Chaor with Illexia.

"This should be interesting," Ben commented.

"Let's get started already!" shouted the Danian-thief.

There gazes were locked at each other and the biggest due was about to start!

**To be continued…**

Kaz: This should be good.

T.B.M.: The person known as Kevin is not real. I based him off a friend who got me into the game. If you want to see more, leave a review. Also, if you can think of good names for the thieves, leave them in your reviews.


	2. I give up

I give up.

Yeah, bet you werent expecting me to add anything huh? Well, Ive given up on Fanfictoin. I dont see a point in making something that hardly gets looked at, let alone reviewed. Ive put my heart and soul into all the work for these things. If enough people give me reviews to get back into this, then Ill return. Until then, farewell.

T.B.M.


End file.
